


Wanton

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Gabe says filthy things to Patrick while they fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day two. The prompt was dirty talk.

Gabe leaned forward, his mouth hovering over Patrick’s ear as he thrust his hips into Pat sharply. 

“Oh fuck! Please!” Patrick whimpered, grabbing the sheets. 

“You moan so loud for me baby,” Gabe hissed, his breath hot. “You love this, don’t you? You’re so needy.”

“Ah! Yes yes!” Patrick moaned, his mouth open as he gasped. 

“Oh fuck yeah, baby. Such a good little slut for me,” Gabe muttered. He grabbed Patrick’s ass, his nails digging into the pale skin. His other hand reached under Patrick to grab his cock. Pat whined out needily.

“You want me to touch you more, Tricky?” Gabe groaned. 

“Please Gabe please!” Patrick whimpered, thrusting his hips into Gabe’s touch.

“What a needy whore, begging me to fuck you and touch you,” Gabe moaned, snapping his hips sharply as he spoke. He drew his hand back to spank Patrick. Pat yelped, burying his face into the pillow in front of him. His cock dripped, and Gabe smeared the precum over his shaft.

“Little fucking bitch, needy, whiny, little slut,” Gabe growled. Patrick flushed red, humiliated but turned on by Gabe’s words. Gabe grabbed Pat’s hair, tugging it back sharply, his hand pumping Patrick quickly.

“G-Gabe, Gabe, can I cum?” Patrick begged.

“Tell me what a whore you are, then you can cum,” Gabe insisted.

“Oh god, I’m such a whore for you, such a slut, I’ll do anything for your cock, please Gabe just let me cum!” 

“Good boy, good boy, cum for me,” Gabe grunted. 

Trick came with a whimper onto Gabe’s hand and the sheets. 

“What a good slut. Flip over and let me use you til I cum,” Gabe growled. He pulled out, and Patrick whined. Gabe pushed him over so he laid on his back. 

“Want to look at your face, baby,” Gabe said, smiling. Patrick was flushed and sweaty, and he bit his lip and nodded. 

Gabe pushed back inside him sharply and leaned in to press their chests together. 

“Are you sensitive now?” he hissed. Tricky nodded. He felt like heat was burning up from between his legs.

“You still want me to fuck you,” Gabe said matter of factly.

“Yes!” Pat moaned, reaching up to grab Gabe’s back. Gabe chuckled. 

“You feel so good baby. Gonna cum inside you,” he groaned, his thrusts growing rougher and less rhythmic. 

“Please,” Patrick moaned. 

Gabe bit down on Trick’s shoulder to stifle the low grunt he made as he came. Patrick whimpered at the sharp pain, fingernails clenching into Gabe’s shoulder blades.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
